Stoic Boy
by PauseForDramaticEffect
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy is ignored for the sole reason of being a Malfoy. He's used to it, the bullying, the taunts, the frequent trips to the nurses office, but he'd really like a friend. After some probing from Teddy, it seems Albus Potter is shaping up to be that friend. Slow-building Albus/Scorpius slash. Please review guys!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Scorpius...your hair, it's-it's blue! Like-actually blue-as in not blonde!" Teddy Lupin told his youngest (and only) blood-related cousin, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy in a state of shock, his amber eyes (inherited from Remus Lupin, his father) opening so wide thatit was almost comical. No wait-it was comical.

"Hello to you too, and yes. It is blue. Need I mention that your appears to be somewhat green? Borderline a pukish yellow? It's a truly ridiculous colour Ted, you'd best get rid of it before we arrive at Hogwarts, y'know, make a good first impression as a Professor and all." Scorpius replied dryly, as he looked up from his rather thick book, his voice laced with a sarcasm that only really Teddy, the Ravenclaw's only genuine friend (yes, they were related) got to hear. Also his father, Draco Lucius Malfoy on occasion, but other than that everyone seemed to see Scorpius as the stoic, unfeeling Malfoy, just someone to spread rumours about and pick on when they were bored.

Teddy slouched lazily opposite him in the train compartment, sprawled across a whole seat as he pulled at the collar of his robes, "Careful, Mister Malfoy, I'll have you know that it's Professor Lupin to you!". The Malfoy-heir shot him a well-deserved well-practised glare and Teddy grinned good-naturedly, "Alright, alright. But seriously mate, what the fuck happened your hair?". Scorpius mumbled something incomprehensible and Teddy asked, "What? Speak up!"

"It was a spell gone wrong, okay?" Scorpius blurted out, grabbing his hair in his hands and pulling, "I was attempting Fusce dictum on the ceiling but my forehead was to close to the stream of light and this happened!" He gestured widely at the blue streak currently inhabiting his other-wise ash blonde fringe. "I've tried everything to get it out! Dad almost fell down the stair laughing when he seen it, not to mention Grandmother had a conniption!" He stared pitifully at a sniggering Teddy, "Oh please don't laugh, Ted! It's another thing for them to tease me about!" He whined childishly.

Teddy's face hardened over and he leaned forward, concerned, "They still doing that then? Not any of the Wotters, right? I got them to stop, didn't I?". Again, Scorpius muttered something quietly and Teddy repeated, "Scorpius! I'm asking as your cousin and not your professor, who's been doing this?"

"It's...it's mostly the girls funnily enough. James and Fred've left now, but they didn't bother me anyway. Albus doesn't care enough to taunt me, Hugo and Louis are only fourth years so they don't really care, so nor does Lily as she's part of their gang. But yeah, Roxanne and Rose don't really relent much, Percy's girls are too busy with studies although Lucy'll chat a bit during transfiguration which is nice. So I'm mostly fine!" Scorpius said brightly, seeing Teddy's concerned face, "I mean if it's just Rose and Roxanne-"

"Who else? Who else who isn't related to me and is bothering you?" Teddy asked sternly, and the falsely positive smile dropped slowly from Scorpius's face. The seventh-year Ravenclaw bit at his lip and avoided Teddy's concerned amber eyes.

"It's really not a big deal, I mean I've got it mostly under control and-"

"Scorpius. Tell me. Or else I'll tell Uncle Drake.".

Scorpius let loose a loud sigh, "Never thought you were one to resort to blackmail. But okay, yeah, I guess the worst are probably the Macmillan twins, for hufflepuffs those boys are brutal. Cedric Chang-McLaggen is a bit of an idiot. Rachel Parkinson knows a lot of good hexes, but honestly-those people are the only ones that actually do physical violence. Other than that, it's mostly just stupid names and being ignored." He shrugged, "I've gotten used to the silence.

Teddy stared at him in horror, "You mean to say-you mean you've got no friends? At all?" He asked incredulously and Scorpius flushed a light pink, "Well not all of us are the godson of Harry Potter, alright? Not to mention your father was a war hero, and oh! I forgot! You're a genuinely nice person!" He said defensively, "And I told you! Lucy chats to me during Transfiguration!"

"That doesn't count. You're a good guy, Scorp! I hate what people are doing to you, just because you're a Malfoy! Uncle Draco's a good guy, Aunt Cissy's a wonderful woman, they were just mislead!" Teddy argued angrily, his longish hair growing a bright shade of crimson as the ex-Gryffinfor turned Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor got more and more irritated on his behalf.

"Try telling that to the entire population of Hogwarts." Scorpius muttered, slightly flattered that Teddy was so angry for him, but then rapidly changing the subject so as to avoid further embarrassment at how he was failing at making friends, a skill that toddlers could do, yet he lacked, "So what you're saying is, it's really noticeable?"

Teddy grinned evilly , losing his temper fast, "As noticeable as Trelewny in revealing black dress robes."

Scorpius groaned, throwing his head back in exasperation, "Thanks for that mental image there, Ted! Great help that was-"

"For men." Teddy added, chuckling maniacally, "That smells like dead fish left out in the sun for a long-"

"Yes! Thank-you Edward!"

(Pagebreak)

"Hey-hey Al! Can I speak to you for a minute?!" Teddy asked hurriedly, practically running up to the now seventh-year Gryffindor and grabbing at his loose robe sleeve to hold him back, flashing a grin at the new first years gawping in packs at Teddy's hair as it changed colour to a deep navy, matching exactly the storming sky of the enchanted ceiling in the great hall where they currently stood.

"Arg-make it quick Ted, I've eaten about eight pumpkin pasties and I need to sleep or vomit, not quite sure which yet." The seventeen-year old groaned, rubbing his stomach but yet still turning to face his oldest brother. Teddy graced him with a quick amused smile but hastily looked around for anyone listening in.

"It's kind of a long story mate. And we can't do it here. Follow me, alright? I'll get you a good Christmas gift, I swear!" Teddy pleaded, pulling on Albus's arm. The younger boy groaned again, but dutifully followed the professor to his quarters.

"Nice place you got here, one of the perks is it?" Albus joked, looking around the small flat somewhat admirably. It was a little small, but Albus could see Teddy in everything, even as the apartment was half unpacked. The influence of both the Potters and the Malfoys shown very clearly in the knickknacks (Potters) but the very obvious expense of the knickknacks (Malfoys). He picked up a small stone dragon and smiled as it breathed smoke at him, attempting to wriggle out of his grasp.

"That was a present from Scorpius." Teddy said fondly, taking the dragon from him and throwing the creature in the air, "Watch this!" He cooed, watching as the clay figurine flew in circles above his head, puffs of silver glitter falling from it's open mouth.

"Scorpius? Scorpius Malfoy? Isn't he supposed to be some sort of a git? Sorry mate, I know he's your cousin and all, but still, he seems so cold!" Albus exclaimed, turning his gaze on the metamorphamagus incredulously.

"It's a defence mechanism!" Teddy exploded, waving his hands wildly I'm exasperation, "He's a really good guy if someone'll just get to know him! But that's the thing! No one bloody will, because of some stupid thing his father, not him! Did when he was a teenager! Dear merlin! It's idiotic! Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy is one of the sweetest kids ever-"

"Hold on-his middle's is Hyperion?" Albus laughed loudly, not at all fazed by Teddy's rant, "Merlin, that really sucks! It's worse that Severus, and merlin knows that's awful! Poor bloke!"

"Albus, this is serious! Scorpius is the reason I needed to talk to you, he's been having a hard time lately, well not so much over the summer as they couldn't get to him, but I remember him coming home from school last year covered in bruises! His arm was in a bloody cast for goodness sakes! Part of the reason I took this job was so I could keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn't get murdered in his seventh year at supposedly the safest place-"

"What exactly do you want me to do, Ted?" Albus cut in, having a feeling that he was going to appear in Teddy's little speech somewhere.

"I need you to look out for him. You're a popular guy, you have friends, right? Sit with him at a meal or two, get him to talk a bit. He needs a friend in his life! Scorp's really cool when you get to know him, plus he's a genius! You could get him to help you with potions." Teddy's face darkened slightly, "And keep an eye on Rose and Roxanne, they aren't the worst but they're the only two that you can help with. Unless you fancy beating up the Macmillans for me?"

Ignoring the young Professors last sentence, Albus asked, "Why me? Why now, this year?" He was confused, the emerald-eyed boy would help out, of course. There was a reason he was almost in Hufflepuff, but he didn't understand why.

"You can't tell anyone this okay?" At Albus's nod, Teddy sighed, "Over the summer O found him hurting himself, it was his first time doing it, and he was crying when I found him and he promised me never to do it again, but I felt so guilty," Teddy's voice cracked, "I mean, I'd had loads of friends at Hogwarts, it was some of the best times of my life, but for Scorpius? He lives for coming home to a single parent family, it's his haven as dysfunctional as the Malfoys are, trust me, I love them all to bits, but they're mostly insane. He loves coming away from what he deemed as his own personal hell and yet everyone else calls home, I want him to enjoy Hogwarts like I did! Not just think of as a place that makes him hate himself enough to attempt to hurt himself."

"Merlin." Albus breathed in shock, "I knew he was getting teased but I'd no idea it was that bad!"

"So you'll do it?" Teddy looked hopeful, his amber eyes pleading, "You'll get to know him? It seems like I'm making you be his friend, I know, but after a while you won't want to leave his side."

Albus nodded his head in agreement, his brown locks bouncing with the movement, "Yeah, okay, I'll totally get to know him, but you owe me a really brilliant Christmas present!"

Teddy laughed, his hair growing to a more neutral orange, "Trust me, Scorpius'll be the best present you've ever had."

**A/N NEW PROJECT WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? I know that Albus/Scorpius isn't my usual thing but I had the idea of this and I'm falling in love with this story as I write it. Please Review! **

**-Lupin3Black**

**P.S I know Albus has black hair but I just picture him with curly brown hair, and reading glasses. I reckon James Sirius Potter should have glasses instead of Al. What do you think? Again, please reviews! If I get five reviews, I'll update 'what the keyboard recommends within two days!' **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

**A/N Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you're liking it so far!**

**-Lupin3black**

(Pagebreak)

"Hi-um-hi Malfoy, is anyone sitting here?" Albus asked awkwardly, one hand playing with the handle of his leather school satchel whilst the other clutched at the padded neck rest of the seat in front of him. Scorpius's eyes traveled up Albus to meet his eyes and the fair boy cocked an eyebrow.

"No?" He offered softly, and Albus placed his bag on the table quietly and Scorpius shuffled some of his belongings to the side, making room for the green eyed boy as he sat down stiffly in the chair opposite him.

"Thanks, couldn't find another seat." The Gryffindor cringed at his stupid excuse, especially when the Ravenclaw's eyes did a sweep of the half-empty library, taking in all possible empty seats that Albus could've occupied, doing his best to ignore the situation at hand, the brown-haired boy opened his charm textbook and took out a quill as well as some parchment, attempting to start his essay but finding it hard to concentrate with the other boy's eyes trained on him.

"Teddy set you up to this, didn't he?" Scorpius said suddenly, bowing his head and fiddling with the cuff of his school jumper, picking at a loose thread and biting his lip in embarrassment.

"Oh-! Um, no! Teddy? You mean Teddy Lupin? I haven't seen him in years and he most definitely did not ask me to-"

"You're a horrid liar, Potter." Scorpius muttered and Albus cracked a smile, opening his mouth to say something when the blushing boy continued, "You needn't stay. I'm sorry he put you up to this, feel free to leave when you'd like to."

Again, Albus was interrupted when he tried to speak by a group of rowdy Slytherin boys who paid no need to the frantic shushes Madame Patil sent in their direction. They jeered in delight when they spotted Scorpius and the ash-blonde boy ducked his head furiously, scribbling letters along his page in an attempt not to be seen.

"Malfoy-? Are you okay?" Albus asked concerned about Scorpius's sudden behaviour, having not yet spotted the Hufflepuffs heading in their direction.

"I'm fine, Potter. Please, please just leave." Scorpius mumbled squeezing his eyelids together when the two boys finally reached their table, leaning back on his chair and sending the boy lurching backwards as Scorpius struggled to stay upright.

"What happened to your hair, Malfoy?" Justin Macmillan sneered, reaching forward and ruffling the aforementioned boy's fringe. Albus glanced at what the twins were talking about, Malfoy's sudden blue streak had caused quite a stir in school for some reason, but if he was being honest, Albus thought it was quite nice.

"Well, Justin asked you a question wimp, I dare say you should answer it!" Justin's twin brother, Ivan Macmillan snapped, his cruel smile still etched across his face as he stared down at the frozen Scorpius angrily.

"Hey-what's your problem?!" Albus asked angrily, "Leave him alone, would you?!" The boy demanded and the Macmillan twins glanced at each other.

"Alright Al," Justin said carelessly, "We'll leave your little boyfriend alone. For tonight." Scorpius seemed to realise the implications of his words as all colour drained from the Ravenclaw's face.

Albus furrowed his eyebrows, "What does that mean?" He asked their retreating backs, but the twins just sent infuriating matching grins over their shoulders. "Whatever you want it to mean, Potter." Ivan called, sniggering maliciously.

Albus turned to Scorpius, seeing that the boy remained in his deadly-still position, "See! It's sorted now!" The Gryffindor said obliviously, glad that Scorpius's life was sorted out and he could tell Teddy that he was a wonderful boy who really deserved that poster of Chudley Cannons which was insanely epic-

"Yeah...yeah thanks, Potter." Scorpius muttered, not wanting to tell Albus that all he really did was delay their treatment, and in doing so, practically doubled the impact.

(Pagebreak)

"And why are we doing this, Malfoy?" Justin muttered, pressing the boy's face deeper into the stones making up the wall in one of the abandoned corridor. Scorpius cried out in pain, feeling his nose crack under the pressure, he knew nobody would hear him during lunch, so screaming for help would be fruitless yet he couldn't help the frequent cries of pain.

"I asked you a question, and I think that you should answer it." The crueler of the two boys snarled, digging his elbow deep into the younger boy's spine and making him yelp.

"Please...please stop!" Scorpius whimpered, trying to wrench his hands free from where Ivan had them pinned. His attempts only provoked a hard kick from the other Hufflepuff and a grunt of, "Answer the damn question, queer."

"Because...because I'm a death eater and ah! AH! People-people like me should-they should-" blood from what Scorpius's could only presume was a broken nose flowed quite freely causing him to feel lightheaded as he struggled to remember the exact words they Hufflepuff's wanted.

"C'mon, fag. You're doing so well." Justin brought his hand down from his head and Scorpius gasped at the pain and dizzying sensation it provoked I'm him, only for the yellow-haired Macmillan twin to punch him hard in the ribs, "Say it..." Justin trailed off menacingly and Scorpius gulped back tears of pain and anguish.

"People-people like me-should be-ah-ow-be...we should be, we should be-ow-ow stop it, it hurts-it hurts!" Scorpius cried when his face was pushed back into the wall, tears of desperation spilling down his cheeks as his shoulders shook with sobs as he struggled to see through the mist that was settling across his mind like a fog.

"Oh look-he's crying! Poor ickle baby is crying-crap! Crap! Oh fuck! Run Ivan, that's Jr, Filch'll be here in a minute." Justin exclaimed, spotting a ginger cat and mistaking some first-years feline for the newest addition to Filch's army of cats, and thankfully the both of them left Scorpius alone as they sprinted down the corridor and away from him. Scorpius stumbled, slumping against the wall as they spun around him.

He fumbled for his wand and managed to catch the 14-inch the beechwood, Cornish pixie spine core wand before his heavier than normal limbs dropped it. 'Think of-think of a happy time.' Scorpius muttered, struggling to keep his eyes open. With pain enveloping from all sides, and the haze stumbling amongst his jumbled thoughts, he could think of no happy memories to send the one spell that could possibly bring him help.

Then suddenly, it came to him.

*flashback*

"Look at the stars, baby. Look how they shine." His mother muttered to him as they lay side-by-side on the cool, green grass, their only light being that of the moon's beams as it dripped like melted wax across their bodies, creating an almost heavenly look upon his mother's young face.

"They're beautiful mummy!" Five-year old Scorpius exclaimed excitedly, squeezing his mother's warm hand in his own softer, smaller palm. Astoria smiled down at him, so happy to see her over-eager boy smiling unabashedly.

"You know I love you darling." Astoria said softly, reaching up to brush away some of the ash-blonde hair from Scorpius's bright blue eyes which he'd inherited from her. Her own cornflower blue eyes welled up with tears that flowed down her cheeks like rain on a window, "I love you so much, Scorpius. And someday, someday darling, we'll just be stars. Both of us, glistening for the whole world to see."

*end of flashback*

A leathery nose nuzzling as his blood-stained cheek pulled him from his muses and he peered up at the smaller than usual camel as it stared at him wonderingly, it's silvery fur rough and prickly yet familiar and yet familiar and comforting beneath his heavy palm, "Go get-go get someone who cares. Please." He mumbled, his hands falling to the ground a his eyes closed and he let the darkness take over.

(Pagebreak)

When Scorpius woke, he immediately winced and raised a hand blearily towards his throbbing nose, flinching even more when his fingers gingerly probed the bandage covered bone. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice said from the corner and Scorpius jumped, hissing in pain from the movement as he slowly turn his neck to the side to see, Albus Potter of all people by his bedside.

"What're you doing here?" The Ravenclaw's voice was hoarse from sleep as he glanced down at the hospital-wing pyjamas and asked, "What am I doing here?" Just as painful memories flooded into his groggy mind.

"You tell me. I was on my way to lunch when this bloody camel, of all creatures comes and drags me by the sleeve to find you, broken and bloody. 'Carried you all the way here, I did. Good thing you're so slight too, cause there was a hell of a lot of stair cases." Albus said, grinning at him reassuringly with a little worry splotched across it.

"I remember now, don't-don't worry about it. Thank you for helping me. I don't think many people would have blindly followed a 6ft camel without question." Scorpius mumbled, returning Albus's smile, grateful for the boy who helped him, even if he was a little concerned that his patronus went to Albus, a boy he barely knew rather than Teddy, his only friend as well the only only relative of his generation.

"I'm going to worry about it Malfoy! Of course I am! I found you lying half dead in a pool of your own blood, of course I'm going to bloody worry about it!" He holds up a finger when Scorpius opens his mouth to speak, "I haven't said anything to anyone. Only Teddy knows, and while he isn't happy about it, he doesn't have any proof on as who did it, (but we have our suspicions) and therefore can't do anything unless you tell us. Which I have a feeling you won't. And you really should, Malfoy." Albus looked at him, concerned and Scorpius felt butterflies form in his stomach, he dismissed the thought, claiming it was just happiness that he had someone who cared so much about him.

"You can-uh-you can call me Scorpius, if you like."

**A/N**

**I know this chapter isn't that good but it's kind of important and I wanted to update so, here it is. I'm still taking prompts, if anyone wants to offer one and I'll be updating WTKR really soon! Please review!**

**-lupin3black**


End file.
